


Together alone, partial reimagining

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e27 Together Alone, Gem Ball, New Outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A scene of what could have happened if Blue Diamond decided Connie's outfit was too plain for her to wear to the Gem Ball.





	Together alone, partial reimagining

>Blue Diamond sighs as she leaves to ring in the ball. "I'll take care of it, I'll take care of everything. Come Pearl." She begins to walk out of the throne room, her Pearl and Yellow Diamond's Pearl following behind her, when she stops in place, a thought crossing her mind. "Pink, about your pet. Her adornments are quite plain. Do you have anything else to put her in? Something fancier."  
>Connie and Steven look at each other awkwardly before Connie shakes her head. Steven's face twists into worry as he looks back towards Blue Diamond. "No Blue, I don't have anything fancy for her to wear."  
>Blue Diamond sighs again. "She'll need something suitable if she's to attend the ball. Have her come with me, I'll make sure she looks the part. Otherwise she'll need to be stripped down to bare flesh, or be kept in your room until the ball is over."  
>Steven turns towards Connie again. "Connie, I want you to come, but I don't want to force you to do something you're uncomfortable with. It's your choice."  
>Connie scowled a bit. "I don't like her calling me a pet or implying I need to look fancy, but I want to be there for you. If it means I have to wear something sparkly or whatever, I'll do it." Connie looks up at Blue Diamond. "So do I just follow you, Blue Diamond?"  
>Blue Diamond smiled. "Yes, follow behind my Pearls and we'll get you looking acceptable." Blue Diamond resumed walking out of the throne room, Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl following behind her.   
>"See you at the ball Steven." Connie smiled at Steven before she rushed to catch up with the Pearls.   
>Gems saluted as Blue Diamond passed them in the hall, the Pearls and Connie following closely behind her. A few gems took quick glances at Connie as she trailed behind, some looking at her with worry, others with curiosity. Connie couldn't help giggling as she passed the first gems with worry on their faces.  
>Blue Diamond stopped in front of a large blue door at the end of a section of hall. "Pearl, open the door." Blue Pearl stepped around her Diamond swiftly as she spoke a quiet response. "Yes my Diamond." Her fingers danced along the lower control panel as she keyed in the sequence to open the door. A loud whoosh echoed through the hall as Blue Pearl finished keying in the sequence. Blue Diamond stepped into her room, the two Pearls falling in behind her. Connie hesitated a bit before she entered the room.  
>Blue Diamond looked down at the Pearls and Connie. "Yellow's Pearl, that will be all. My Pearl will be enough assistance for this task." Yellow Pearl saluted as she responded. "Yes Blue Diamond." She left the chamber, the door closing behind her.  
>"Pearl, begin taking measurements while I look for something." Blue Diamond spoke clearly before she walked over to a control panel and began pressing buttons on the screen.   
>Blue Pearl silently pulled out a measuring tape from her gem. She turned to Connie and smiled. "Hold still please, this won't take long." Connie held her arms out to her sides, which caught Blue Pearl by surprise. "You've had this done before?"  
>Connie sighed. "A few times back on Earth, my mom has had dresses made for me before for formal events."  
>The Pearl's motions were quick as she moved the tape along Connie's body. "I see. Those dresses will pale in comparison to what will be made."  
>Blue Diamond's voice rang out happily as a portion of the wall slid open like a drawer from one of her button pushes. "There it is, I knew that fabric was here." Blue Diamond walked over to the wall and reached into it, pulling out strips of cloth, half a lovely shade of blue that matched Blue Diamond's dress, the other half a pink material that matched Steven's current outfit. The materials sparkled as they moved out of the drawer.  
>"Pearl, are the measurements finished?" Blue Diamond placed the materials upon the surface below the console screen as she pulled up a blank screen.   
>Blue Pearl smiled at Connie as she closed the measuring tape. "Yes my Diamond. Pink's pet is very well behaved, it was faster than the last time I had to measure one of her pets."  
>"Really? Usually Pink's pets are unruly beasts." Blue Diamond smiled as her Pearl jumped up and began entering things into the screen. "Perhaps Pink has learned to choose what she takes in better during her absence."  
>Connie rolled her eyes. She didn't like being compared to mindless animals. Something clicked in her mind. "Blue Diamond, may I ask you something?"  
>Blue Diamond looked over her shoulder at the girl. "If you must. Is it about the ball?"  
>"No, no. It's about Ste- about Pink Diamond's previous pets. You said they were usually unruly beasts. Did Pink Diamond ever have another pet that could speak?"  
>Blue Pearl lifted the fabric off the surface below the screen as Blue Diamond paused at Connie's question. Blue Diamond contemplated before she finally answered. "Pink had many pets over the millennia, but none could speak like you can. We never allowed Pink on any of the planets that had talking organics, she got attached to organic beasts too easily as it was."  
>Connie stared in wonder at Blue Diamond. "So there are other life forms out there that can speak?"   
>"Not in the systems we've conquered. Even within those systems, they weren't common. I remember five total. Yellow might have encountered more, she's been more.....diligent than I have about colonizing in Era Two."  
>Connie contemplates for a moment. As she opens her mouth to speak, she hears a soft voice. "My Diamond, is this embodiment of your design acceptable?"   
>Connie and Blue Diamond looked at the dress Blue Pearl was holding up. The dress was made mostly from the sparking pink material, slim at the top and expanding out in a lacy pink flow below the waist. A dazzling blue bow sat in the center of the dress's chest, sparking blue lace spreading out of both sides and wrapping around the shoulders, creating blue poofs. A sparking blue sash sat at the waist of the dress, transparent blue lace spreading out below it, forming a short skirt to sit over the longer pink flow.  
>"Oh Pearl, it's perfect! It's exactly what I wanted." Connie found herself agreeing with Blue Diamond, the dress was beautiful. Blue Diamond turned to Connie. "Pet, come here, let's get you into this."  
>Connie frowned at Blue Diamond, trying her best not to lose her temper as she moved towards the two gems. "Blue Diamond, I can dress myself. I promise I won't ruin such a pretty dress."  
>"You had better keep that promise, pet, or you might not make it back to Pink's room at all. Pearl, take her the dress."  
>Connie shuddered at the implication Blue Diamond made as her Pearl floated down, the new dress in hand. "Here, take it. If you change your mind, I will be here to help."  
>Connie glanced at the Pearl wearily before she stepped out of the Pearl's line of sight. She quickly removed her boots and her pants before she slipped the dress on over her head, electing to keep her white tee shirt on under it, just in case.   
>Connie did a quick twirl in the dress, watching the pink bottom and the blue lace spin and sparkle as she did so. She smiled contently before stepping out from her impromptu changing spot. "See, I told you I could change by myself."   
>"There's still something missing." Blue Diamond looked down on the girl before snapping her fingers in a spark of realization. "I know what you're missing now. Pearl, her lips and her feet. She needs proper footwear and a special touch."  
>"Yes my Diamond." Blue Pearl pulled out a small silver tube from her gem, twisting it to reveal pale blue lipstick.   
>Connie snatched the tube from Blue Pearl's hand. "I can do this part too, thank you." Connie began applying the blue lipstick to her lips as Blue Pearl pulled out a pair of blue slippers similar to the ones she wore out of her gem. She placed them at Connie's feet before backing away a bit.   
>Connie slipped the slippers onto her feet after she finished applying the lipstick, her lips coated evenly in a lovely shade of blue. She looked up at Blue Diamond. "Am I acceptable now, Blue Diamond?"  
>The Diamond looked down upon the girl. She thought for a moment before nodding with satisfaction. "Yes, this will have to do. If only there was more time, we could get you looking really nice." she sighed before continuing. "Pearl, please escort her back to Pink."  
>"Yes my Diamond." Blue Pearl started moving towards the chamber door again. Connie followed close behind her, squirming a bit as Blue Pearl entered the sequence to open the door. She didn't want Blue Diamond changing her mind and doing more.  
>Relief flooded through her as the door opened without any additional comment by Blue Diamond. She followed Blue Pearl out of the room and back down the hall.   
>The pair arrived back at the throne room quickly. Blue Pearl opened the door to reveal Steven,pacing along the floor nervously, Pearl standing near the boy, trying to come up with a way to ease his worries.  
>Pearl and Steven both turned their attention towards the door. Connie walked into the room as Blue Pearl spoke out. "Pink Diamond, your pet is ready." She saluted once before she left the door and went back towards her Diamond.  
>Connie stood nervously at the door as Steven rushed over to her. "So, what do you think Steven?"  
>A slight blush spread across Steven's cheeks. "You're very pretty Connie, you look nice."  
>A blush spread across Connie's cheeks. "Thanks Steven."  
>The pair proceeded to move across the throne room floor, towards Pink Diamond's throne. Steven helped Connie up first, holding her gently in his arms as he jumped up. He placed her down carefully, not wanting to rip her dress.  
>Little did the pair know that things during the ball would end up leading to an unexpected fusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Had it meet up back at the ball because changing the outfit doesn't really affect the story too much. The first part of Blue Diamond's dialog is from the actual episode. Everything else is my own.


End file.
